1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart phone holder for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a smart phone holder for a vehicle that can change a charging connector according to various charging terminals of smart phones and can hold the smart phones regardless of a gap due to a thickness of a protection cover when the protection cover is used.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, smart phones are must-have electric devices and may be often used when driving a vehicle. In this regard, a smart phone holder for a vehicle is manufactured and sold.
The smart phone holder is used to cause a driver to speak with someone or to manipulate the smart phone easily when the driver is behind the wheel for driving the vehicle.
Conventional smart phone holders are attached to a panel such as a dashboard by using adhesive or are attached to a vehicle windshield by using an adhesion plate.
In a case that the smart phone holder is attached to the panel of the vehicle by using the adhesive, however, adhesion performance may be deteriorated as time passes or adhesion ingredient remains on the panel of the vehicle if the user removes the adhesive and appearance of a vehicle cabin is bad. In addition, the panel of vehicle may be damaged when removing the remaining adhesive.
In addition, in a case that the smart phone holder is attached to the vehicle windshield by using the adhesion plate, the smart phone holder may be separated from the vehicle windshield if performance of the adhesion plate is deteriorated. Therefore, the smart phone fixed to the smart phone holder may be impacted and broken, or impedes the driver when the driver drives the vehicle. In addition, an additional power jack should be connected to a power line so as to charge the smart phone held on the smart phone holder.
Recently, as a display of the smart phone increases, visibility is getting better for utilizing navigation or internet-based APPs and usage of the smart phone also increases. Therefore, necessity of the smart phone holder for holding the smart phone in the vehicle is growing.
Since an additional mounting portion for mounting the smart phone holder does not exist in a conventional vehicle, however, the smart phone holder should be mounted on the dashboard or the windshield of the vehicle by using the adhesive or the adhesion plate. Therefore, it is very difficult to mount the smart phone holder in the vehicle and to hold smart phones having various shapes and sizes in the vehicle.
In addition, the power jack should be connected to the smart phone through the additional power line so as to charge the smart phone. Further, since the power line is exposed to the exterior, appearance of the vehicle cabin gets worse.
Since various charging terminals having various shapes and sizes are manufactured depending on various manufacturers, various charging connectors according to types of the smart phones should be manufactured. Therefore, cost increases and it is very difficult to use the smart phone holder in common for various smart phones.
In a case that the protection cover is mounted on the smart phone, the charging connector may not be completely inserted into the charging terminal. Therefore, the smart phone may be mounted on the holder after the protection cover is uncovered from the smart phone.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.